


Partners

by ZafiraMente



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 15:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15952439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZafiraMente/pseuds/ZafiraMente
Summary: A little look as to what caused the comments about Budapest in the Avengers movie.





	Partners

**Author's Note:**

> I finally made an account over here and will be porting over my fics as I have time/motivation. :) I might make minor edits for either better continuity, grammar or writing. But hopefully no major overhauls.

"You and I remember Budapest very differently."

It wasn't a big, world saving mission. Get the intel, get out, don't get caught. What made it important to her was that she was back with her regular partner: Hawkeye. They had been assigned to different solo missions for the last few months and they weren't even arriving to this one together. The Black Widow was coming straight from her last assignment, her debrief and brief on the next job coming at the same time.

Natalia wouldn't admit to being happy, but she was pleased to be back with Clint. He made the job easier on several levels. She trusted his conscience in times when she could not trust her own and used that to make sure her ledger was being written in the right ink.

She seduced a foreign official, got him to admit to more than he ever thought he would, without even realizing it. Clint provided cover for getting out; he was the piqued husband of the philandering wife. That script worked so well for them in so many situations. Occasionally she would get to start a catfight, but the sexism in many other countries meant that many of the leaders and those with power were men, which usually meant they were more vulnerable to the Black Widow's ministrations.

The mission went without a hitch. There was no outward sign of her happiness when she met Clint outside the building before they started, both in their finery; it was business as always. She would deny it if pressed, but she was elated to see him again. The gentle kisses on each cheek that they gave each other as a proper greeting of an upper-class husband and wife were perfect without missing a beat. They hadn't seen each other in months but a quick look into each others' eyes told them what they needed to know: the other one was ok, the mission was a go, they would talk later.

After the mission was complete, when they were back in a safe house to rest for the night before heading back to SHIELD HQ, that's when they let down their own shields. The safe houses always had room enough for them to sleep apart, but they didn't, not anymore. If SHIELD knew, they didn't say anything. It was their own version of "don't ask don't tell".

Tonight, there was no blood or ash or debris to clean, just a quiet night in after a successful mission.

"I missed you," Natalia finally spoke.

He smirked back at her, "I know. Everything ok on your previous?" They both undressed without fanfare, but eyes on each other, looking for new wounds, bruises and scars. Natalia had some impressive bruises down her left side. Clint a healing gash down his leg. Fingers trailed over the new wounds. Murmured words of concern and reassurance.

Finally they were in bed, Clint's arms securely around Natalia's waist. "I missed you, too," he said as he kissed the side of her neck softly. They both fell into a mostly quiet sleep.

"It's like Budapest, all over again."

In the Black Widow's mind, the overwhelming feeling of relief and comfort of being back with her partner - in a fight, in a bed, it didn't matter - that's what she was feeling. Hawkeye by her side, that was what was important.


End file.
